highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rating Game
The Rating Game (レーティングゲーム Rētingu Gēmu) is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game shares many similarities with the board game Chess. Summary The Rating Game was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces by Ajuka Beelzebub. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the Top 10 ranked are considered as heroes to the Devils. In Volume 10, Yuuto mentioned that the Top 5 ranked are said to be unmovable, with all 5 having held their position for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial. All three of them are said to be Ultimate-Class Devils among Ultimate-Class Devils and have power equal to the current Satans. Rules The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, and can be created to be a perfect replica of any location they desire. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devils are named after the pieces of chess: Rook, Knight, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn. Only Devils with peerages can become the King Piece. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is 16 and like the game of chess, the players lose when their King loses. All participants are placed into four categories: Power, Technique, Wizard, and Support. Aside from the normal rules, there are two more special rules for the Rating Game, the first being the Dice Figure Game and the second being the Scramble Flag Game. Special Rules Dice Figure Game A variant of Rating Game with different mechanics. Instead of long, full-team battle, it will be a blitz (short battle) with limited members. Both Kings will roll a six-sided dice (one each) and the number added up from both Kings will determine the value of Pieces (servants) to be sent. However Kings are not forced to completely use all the points (with the total value of eight, Kings can send two Knights and have two left over), which will be wasted and not added to next roll. Servants that consumed two or more Pieces of its kind will have the added-up value of the Piece (a servant that has consumed two Pawn Pieces will have the value of two, or a servant that have consumed two Knight Pieces will have the value of six). The value of each pieces are as follows: *King = ranges from 1 to 12 Pawns depending on the estimated value given by the judging committee (based on the strength of the King themselves, value of their servants and comparison with the opponents). *Queen = 9 Pawns *Rook = 5 Pawns *Knight = 3 Pawns *Bishop = 3 Pawns *Pawn = 1 Pawn (Base value) Scramble Flag Game A variant of the normal Rating Game where the goal of the game is to collect flags that are scattered around the battlefield. Unlike the rules in the normal Rating Game or Dice Figure Game where victory is achieved by defeating the "King", the Scramble Flag Game's victory is determined by the number of flags that are collected during the game. Ranking *Diehauser Belial (1st place) *Roygun Belphegor (2nd place) *Bedeze Abaddon (3rd place) *Rudiger Rosenkreutz (7th place) *Tannin (In the Top 10) *Ruval Phenex (In the Top 10) Rating Game Matches *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Riser *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Sitri *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Bael Trivia *Azazel has mentioned that with the creation of the Heaven's Brave Saint system, future Rating Games will include not only the Devil side but will also feature the Angels and Fallen Angels. *The members that retired and the members that remained in Rias Gremory's Peerage in her Rating Game against Sona Sitri are reversed on what happened in the former's Rating Game against Riser Phenex. References Category:Terminology Category:Devil Category:Underworld